Speed and Ice/Transcript
(the episode starts off with Jessie walking) Jessie:I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST TO THAT FLIPPING FIRE STRIKER AGAIN (She kicks a rock and it hit Wendy who's laying down in the grass) Wendy:HEY Jessie:Oh sorry Wendy:What are you doing here...wait you are that girl who got expelled Jessie:Yeah what is it to you Wendy:well I am wendy (Wendy looks at her watch) Wendy:WAIT YOU ARE SPEED STRIKER Jessie:and you are ice striker Wendy:Yeah Jessie:So do you have any plans of killing fire striker Wendy:No that guy's strong Jessie:Yeah it will probably take like 100 strikers to beat him (Jessie and Wendy look at each other) Jessie and Wendy:Or 2 (the theme song starts playing) (Go Fire! Go Go Go Fire! Go Fight Go Fire Go Go Go Fire!) Join me on an adventure as we defeat the evil strikers (Go Go Go Fire!) These Strikers are deadly, dangerous, painful and the most dangerous out of them all is Killer Striker but there's one hero who can defeat them and his name is Fire Striker (Go Fire! Go Go Go Fire! Go Fight Go Fire Go Go Go Fire! Go Go Go) Fire Striker! (theme song ends) (shows a KFC restaurant) (Shows Roy and Shun eating fried chicken) Roy:These fried chickens are so good Shun:I told you KFC has the best fried chickens Roy:Yeah yeah (then they hear a crash) Shun:Mrs. Cherry probably fell (they start laughing) (Shun look out the window and it was Ice and Speed Striker) Shun:I have to use the restroom (shows Speed Striker and Ice Striker) (Ice Striker is freezing people) Ice Striker:Weak humans (Fire Striker shows up flying) Fire Striker:You are weak too Ice Striker:SHUT UP (She throws an ice ball) (Fire Striker use a fire ball to negate the attack) Fire Striker:Too slow (Speed Striker throws an energy ball at him) (Fire Striker gets hit) Fire Striker:2 on 1 won't make a difference hope you know that Speed Striker:Shut up (she uses her speed punch and hit fire striker) Fire Striker:OWWWW Ice Striker:FREEZING ATTACK (Fire Striker dodges it and it hit speed striker) Fire Striker:HA SUCK IT Ice Striker:SPEED STRIKER!!! (Fire Striker throws a fire ball at her) (she gets hit) Fire Striker:Man you guys suck (Ice Striker starts laughing) Fire Striker:Why are you laughing like an elf Ice Striker:Look at your feet Fire Striker:How did this happen Ice Striker:When I scream Speed striker I use my freezing powers on your feet Fire Striker:Son of a female dog Speed Striker:100 Speed Ball Attack (Fire Striker gets blasted away) Ice Striker:WE DID IT WE DEFEATED FIRE STRIKER Speed Striker:YEAHHHHHHHHHHH (Ice Striker freezes everyone) Speed Striker:This is our town now (the show goes on break) (the show is back from break) (shows them in killer striker's base) Killer Striker:You guys finally defeated fire striker Ice striker:Yeah and I froze everyone Killer Striker:AMAZING I LOVE YOUR GUYS Doom Striker:What about me Killer Striker:YOU ARE NOT IN THIS EPISODE (Doom Striker disappears) (shows Roy) Roy:I can't wait to play the new call of duty game (he goes outside) Roy:Man it's really chilly and why is everyone frozen and I need a jacket (he gets a jacket and walks around the city) Roy:Finally I am here (he tries to open the door) Roy:COME ON COME ON (He breaks the door handle) (then he falls down) Roy:This Sucks!(in the edited version he says this stinks) More coming soon Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts